Graduation
by ashleighlovesbooks
Summary: One-shot. Alternative ending to 4x23. Klaus grants Tyler his freedom but was does Tyler think of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look, another one-shot. This time it's an alternative ending to 4x23. In other words, I wish things went like this kinda. Hopefully by next week, I shall have the first chapters up to my new full length Klaroline fanfics. One will be all human and the other will be an AU TVD one. As always, I hope you enjoying reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story. This is down to Julie Plec because if it were down to me, Klaroline would be getting it on right now.

* * *

Caroline scanned the various paintings that covered the walls of Klaus' bedroom. She could feel the pain that radiated from the various strokes and colours that lined the canvas. Caroline's mind wandered to how different things should have been now considering the events that took place after graduation.

_Caroline stood in the grounds of her former school. With everything that had happened over the past few months, she never expected to be standing here now graduating from school like any other normal teenager her age._

The one person she secretly hoped would turn up to her graduation had and he saved her life once again after the veil was dropped. She had hoped to see him again before he took off to New Orleans again but her hopes we dampened by each second she stood alone.

She heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned round knowing the presence of who stood behind her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Caroline asked.

"I was already on my way," Klaus replied pulling her graduation invite from inside his jacket. "I received your graduation announcement, it's very subtle."

Caroline closed her eyes, a grim forming on her face. The effect he had on her was scaring her more than she liked to admit.

"I assume you're expecting cash?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

"That, or a mini fridge." Caroline replied smiling at his comment.

"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans," Klaus said receiving a look of pity from Caroline. "But I knew what your answer would be so I opted for something I knew you would accept."

Caroline questioningly looked at him intrigued about what he could offer her and knowing she would accept it.

Klaus' face hardened and Caroline could see his body tensing. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

"What?" Caroline whispered.

Avoiding her gaze, he offered her a tight smile and said, "He's your first love,"

Various emotions overwhelmed her. She wanted to hug him and thank him for this but she knew that wasn't right. Caroline smiled softly at him, pushing him to continue.

Klaus grinned at the smile forming on her face. "I intend to be your last," Klaus said, expecting Caroline to lash out. "However long it takes."

To his surprise, Caroline smiled at his statement. She knew, maybe one day, things could be better. Caroline didn't know what she felt for him but she someday that would change.

Caroline was surprised when Klaus lent forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

His lips hovered by her ear for a few seconds before he pulled away to meet her gaze.

With his head still titled towards hers, Klaus whispered, "Congratulations, Caroline."

A genuine smile formed on her lips as Klaus turned to look at the sky. "Let's get out of here," Klaus said whilst lacing his fingers with hers. "Before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

They walked towards the bleachers with the sense of a silent promise that they would meet again someday when things were different.

Caroline now sat in the sheets of Klaus' bed taking in every detail of his abandoned room. She should have been with Tyler now. After all, that's what Klaus had granted her as her graduation present but when she had rung Tyler to tell him the news, he was less than pleased.

_Caroline rushed home as fast as she could after her time with Klaus. Of all the things she had received from her family and friends for graduation, this gift was by far her favourite one._

She dumped the contents of her bag on to her bed in search for her phone. She knew Tyler would answer his phone as it was graduation after all and he had promised to talk to her after graduation when he had turned up to the Lookwood mansion on prom night.

She found her phone and scrolled through the list of contacts before finding the familiar name. She clicked the call button willing him to pick up.

The phone rang a few times before being picked up. She heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend. "Hey Care," Tyler said. "How was graduation?"

"Graduation couldn't go down without a few hitches but I can explain that to you when you come back to Mystic Falls." Caroline said hoping he understood the meaning of her words.

"Back to Mystics Falls?" Tyler questioned. "Care, you know I can't come back. Klaus will kill me before I even step foot into Mystic Falls, I can't risk that." He said whispering the last part.

"But that's the point Tyler; Klaus granted you your freedom!" Caroline practically screeched down the phone.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked obviously confused by why Klaus wouldn't even think about granting his freedom.

"Oh wait, don't answer that. Let me guess, you slept with him, didn't you?" Tyler growled down the phone. "Dammit Care, talk to me! What did you do?!" Tyler shouted.

Caroline shrank back into her arm at his sudden outburst.

"I didn't do anything Ty," Caroline whispered. "He granted you your freedom because he was trying to do the right thing."

"Klaus doesn't do the right thing," Tyler replied. "So what was the offer then? That you sleep with him? That you have to go on countless dates with him?" Tyler shouted.

Tears threatened to spill from Caroline's eyes as she buried her face into the pillows on chair. This wasn't how she expected the phone call to go.

She could still hear Tyler's voice through the speaker as he listed of countless things that she supposedly could have done for Klaus to offer her his freedom.

Caroline decided to break him nonsense rambling because if she never spoke now, she wouldn't get any of this out.

"How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful," Caroline screamed down the phone. "I may be a little neurotic, sometimes obsessive but in no way am I unfaithful and or ever will be." Caroline concluded feeling betrayed by Tyler's words.

"Can't you just accept the fact that Klaus did something nice for once of his own back?" Caroline asked. "That maybe, there aren't any ulterior motives to his offer? He's offering you your freedom Tyler and you have the nerve to accuse me of being unfaithful?" Caroline said.

"If anyone has been unfaithful, I would assume it would be you. After all, what did happen between you and Hayley whilst she was supposedly trying to break your sire bond to Klaus?" Caroline questioned knowing she would hit a nerve.

"You really want to know, huh?" Tyler challenged. "Well guess what Care, I did cheat on you, I was unfaithful and I enjoyed every minute of it." Tyler laughed grimly down the phone.

"Did you ever expect me to come back to Mystic Falls? Were you really that stupid Caroline?" Tyler asked. "When Klaus practically chased me out-of-town, it was for the best, do you know why?"

Tears were now freely flowing from Caroline's eyes as every word Tyler said struck harder.

"Hayley's pregnant Caroline, with my baby." Tyler stated as if he was proud of his actions." I suppose Klaus didn't tell you that part, when he thought he was supposedly the father of the baby after a one night stand but I bet he didn't tell you that, am I right?"

"No," Caroline whispered. If she dared to say anything else she knew she wouldn't keep it together any longer.

"Well I'm not coming back Caroline," Tyler said. "Not now, not ever. I have a family to think about. One that doesn't involve you." The deafening beep signalled that Tyler had hung up and their conversation had ended.

Caroline stared at phone for a few moments as if she was hoping that Tyler would call her back up and take back everything he just said and using a lame excuse for his actions.

Caroline knew that wouldn't happen now though. Not after everything he had just said.

Emotions overwhelmed her and the struggle to keep her emotions and her humanity on was higher than ever. She knew if she didn't get out of this place now that she would lose that battle and the little switch inside her head would win.

Caroline ran through the house and out the front door willing her body to run as fast as she could. She jumped into her car, launching it into reverse before speeding away letting her mind take over.

The sound of gravel against the tyres of her car broke Caroline from her trance as she looked around her surroundings to see where her mind had taken her and the one place she loved and loathed at the same time stood before her.

Tears were streaming down her face again as she recounted the memories of the previous hours. She didn't know how things went so wrong or she did to make Tyler betray her.

She buried her face into the covers of Klaus' bed inhaling his fresh scent that lingered on the bed sheets as if he was only here a mere few hours ago. Caroline knew he was probably long gone by now and she wondered how different things would be if she had taken his offer on a first class ticket to New Orleans with him.

Caroline tucked her legs into her chest as she tries to get comfortable knowing some sleep would be good but with the thoughts of the events of the night fresh in her mind, sleep seems an unfavourable option.

Caroline felt the weight on the bed shift as someone sat on the bed next to her. She wanted to turn over and see who the said person was hoping it was the one person she wanted to see the most at this moment.

She felt a rough calloused hand lightly brush her face and tuck a few loose curls behind her ear. She tried to keep her face placid as the stranger gently caressed her cheek.

After a few minutes of silence, Caroline turned over to see who the stranger was and she was faced with Klaus looking over her.

"Not that I'm complaining," Klaus began. "But I granted your boyfriend his freedom hours ago. I thought you'd both be off eloping by now, love?" Klaus questioned.

His question brought back all the unwanted emotions that made her feel weak and vulnerable, the emotions that she could easily turn off it a matter of seconds.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering but her eyes got the best of her and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks again.

"Now, care to tell me what is wrong, love?" Klaus asked soothingly. Caroline desired to see this side of him, the side he barely showed to anyone.

Caroline tried to muster up the courage to explain what had happened in the hours since Klaus had granted Tyler his freedom but words failed her as more tears threatened to spill.

"I thought you were going back to New Orleans," Caroline whispered sitting up next to him.

"It seems I was misinformed and as of that, my plans for New Orleans have been changed," Klaus replied.

"And what would those matters be?" Caroline questions knowing for well it obviously had something to do with Hayley and the baby.

Caroline felt Klaus tense at her question and knowing the question would remain unanswered, she received the answer she wished that wasn't true when he tensed at her question.

"Oh, that's right," Caroline spat bitterly removing herself from the comfort of his bed. "You were so busy with that slut that you thought you were the one who got her pregnant?"

Again, her question remained unanswered as Klaus still remained on the edge of his bed watching Caroline's every move.

"Well it was obviously a mistake coming here, as always," Caroline laughed grimly. "Don't worry, I'll let myself out."

Caroline felt Klaus' presence in front of her before she had even turned around and she was faced with a very angry-looking Klaus.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Klaus shouted.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" Caroline spat back.

Caroline felt him tense so she continued to talk, to say the stuff she had wanted to say for ages. "What is wrong with you?" Caroline spat. "I am trying to reach out to you despite everything you've done and you still can't get out of your own way!"

Caroline shuffled back a few steps, realising how close she was to Klaus. "I still find myself trying to forget the horrible things you've done, you know?" Caroline whispered. "But at the end of the day, we're all just as bad as each other, right?"

"We've killed two of your brothers," Caroline said referring to the actions the gang had done in spite of Klaus and his family.

"Does it get easier?" Caroline asked.

"Does what get easier?" Klaus replied intrigued by her questions.

"Killing people," Caroline said. "You've done so many terrible things, killed so many people, does it get easier?"

Klaus tensed at her question. It never got easier, every single kill ridden him with guilt more than he'd like to admit, except of those who truly deserved it.

"Because I don't think it does," Caroline concluded. "I just think some people are better at hiding it than others."

"And why do you ask this, love?" Klaus questioned.

"Because I think it haunts you more than you'd like to admit," Caroline replied walking around his room.

"Why do you care Caroline?" Klaus replied bitterly. He was beginning to get worked up at her questions and assumptions.

Caroline turned to face him; she could see he was angry. She could see that her words were getting to him. "To be honest, I don't know why I do care," Caroline replied.

"You've hurt my friends on many occasions and you've hurt me," Caroline continued. "Your family have caused a lot of harm to this town but I still find myself caring about you."

Caroline now stood in front of him, toe to toe, eye to eye. "I find myself clinging on to those tiny bits of humanity you show," Caroline said, raising her hand to place it on what should be his beating heart. "Because it proves, somewhere inside you are still as human as the rest of us."

Klaus scoffed at her admission. "Don't. Don't push me away. Show me; show me I can trust you." Caroline pleaded running her hands through his blonde curls at the nape of his neck.

Klaus leant forward, wrapping his arms around her waist to meet her gaze. His gaze shifted to her lips and darter back to her eyes again asking her permission.

Caroline smiled and leant forward and grazed her lips against his. It was a soft chaste kissed yet it held so many unspoken words and promises. Klaus pulled back and placed butterfly kisses across her face and along her jaw and neck.

With his face buried in the crook of her neck and her hands aimlessly wandering through the curls of his hair, Klaus mumbled something into her neck.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Klaus lifted his face to meet her gaze. He brushed a few loose curls that had fallen on her face and wiped the smudge mascara that had formed under her eyes.

"Let me show you," Klaus replied.

"Show me what?" Caroline questioned.

"The world."

Caroline contemplated this for a second before jumping into Klaus' arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"So, is that a yes love?" Klaus asked between kisses along her jaw.

Caroline giggled and pulled back.

"When do we leave?


	2. Author's note

**UPDATE**

Just a little update to say I've uploaded the first chapter to my AU fanfic featuring Klaus and Caroline called Memories. Go check it out now! Here's a little snippet for you.

_Caroline backed away towards the door of the class but her back collided with something hand. A pair of arms wrapped round her waist before she could fall._

_She relaxed in the arms of the unknown stranger before standing up to thank the person. She brushed off her clothes before meeting the gaze of the person who had saved her from an embarrassing fall. _

_She was met with the face of the man who had plagued her thoughts and dreams as much as possible. The stranger smirked at her and stuck his hand out as a greeting. Caroline took his hand and he brought it to his mouth, leaving a tender kiss on her skin. He released her hand and she took this as her cue to introduce herself._

_"Caroline Forbes," she smiled softly._

_The stranger smiled in response. Not the kind of fake smile that didn't reach his face, a real genuine smile and it definitely suited him. _

_"Call me Klaus."_


End file.
